His Life and His Lies
by Tsamo
Summary: This is the story of the two months that changed Albus Dumbledore's life. Left confused, trapped, and bitter after his mother's death, everything seemed to be going downhill for the young Wizard. What will change though, when he meets Gellert Grindelwald?
1. Departure

**Authors Note: I was inspired to write this story after re-reading Deathly Hallows recently. Not sure how long this will last, guess I'll just have to see where I end up with this. In regards to Dumbledore's personality in this chapter, I know in the book young Albus is described by others as somewhat bitter, resentful, and selfish in relation to his home life (mostly after Kendra died). Since she's alive at the start of this, he's feeling pretty happy and excited, and in terms of personality, thinks of himself what others think of him (honest, accomplished, compassionate etc) But if you look closely there's some hints of the Albus that is to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda.**

It was a sweltering Summers day, A young man with a flowing curtain of dark hair sat cross-legged on the dry grass with his nose in a book. Much to the amusement of his neighbors, who saw spending a day inside of their cool homes to be a better use of their time. Still, they learned to expect nothing less from the Hogwarts star student turned graduate, Albus Dumbledore.

Being as young as he was, many admired and even envied him for the various accomplishments he already had under is belt. Medals, awards, titles, things many spent their lives desperately wishing they had, seemed to have come to him so easily. It was quite strange, all that he had done in his short life could easily turn even the most gracious of men into arrogant, egotistical shadows of their former selves. Yet, despite all of his talent and triumph, Albus remained a most humble, respectable man.

Often, when young adults leave school, they find themselves stuck and unsure on where they want to go in life. So far, it seemed that Albus was not destined to be one of those people. In just a day's time, he would be off traveling the world with his old friend Elphias Doge. If there was a grander way to start off his newfound freedom, Albus didn't know of it.

His excitement was hard to miss, after all he had spent most of the last few weeks packing and preparing for this venture. In his hands at that moment was a Muggle book called '100 Places to Travel', if he read about anything interesting, he would be sure to mention it to Dodge. Though he wasn't sure how long they would be staying in Greece, and if there would be time for any hastily planned stops.

As he read, Albus thought of the witches and wizards who shunned Muggle literature, thinking their works below those created by magical folk. What wonders they were missing out on! Even without the movement, the illustrations felt so real that he took a moment to brush his finger across one. Whether his urge to do this was out of appreciation for the Muggle book, or just his general excitement, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, was how much he longed to explore, see things he never dreamt he would see.

Sure, as a Wizard he had the chance to see the many wondrous things that magic created, but it wasn't often that he was able to travel, and see the natural miracles of the earth itself. Still, he was also eager to see monuments and other man-crafted works that had been slaved over by Muggles and Wizards alike.

Time passed as he continued to read, only deciding to stop when his eyes were feeling strained to their limit. He snapped the book shut and observed his surroundings. The sun had begun to set and the air was considerably cooler than it had been. Not many were out of their houses though, for now was the time when mosquitoes and other bloodthirsty pests were on the prowl. "I think it's time I joined Elphias at the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore thought to himself, remembering their agreement to spend the night there before heading off in the morning. Albus wasn't worried about Dodge being cross with him for being late, all he had to do was explain that he had been sucked in by an enthralling book. Elphias was a kind soul, and was sure to understand.

Before he could head off to meet his friend though, he had to grab his luggage and bid farewell to his family. So, Albus turned and entered the small yet cozy place he called home. The old door creaked as he opened it, but from what he could tell, there was no one around to hear it. All the better, he figured. He would rather be packed and ready when he said goodbye so he could keep it short, he didn't want to get any second thoughts about leaving.

In a way, he felt bad about leaving his family. His absence meant one less person to watch over his siblings Aberforth and Ariana (Not to mention he had been neglecting these jobs as of late), and one less person to assist his mother. Though at the same time, he felt like he deserved some time to leave and spread his wings. Every so often, the thought of the burden his family put on him crossed his mind, but he did his best to push them away as soon as they came, feeling ashamed of even thinking such a terrible thing about his loved ones.

Sure, his mother was very tired and constantly tending to the house and his mentally frail sister, making it hard to find time to communicate one on one, but he loved her nonetheless. Albus remembered being close to his mother when he was younger, but everything changed when Ariana was tormented by Muggles and his father was sent to Azkaban for exacting revenge. With Percival destined to rot in prison, Kendra was forced to harden and take on the challenge of being the sole provider for three vastly different children.

As for his brother Aberforth, they were never really close, for they were practically polar opposites. If wasn't as if they were at each other's throats, but the relationship was definitely tense at times.

Then there was Ariana, being attacked at such a young age left her unstable and unpredictable. Most of the family's time was spent watching over her, soothing her when she released uncontrolled bursts of magic. In all truth, that job was left mostly with his brother and mother. The excuse Albus told himself every night, while reading in his room as the rest of the Dumbledore's tended to her, was that he needed to focus on his studies, and she was already well cared for.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Albus walked up the dusty stairs that led to his room. The locked door that closed it off from the world, was one that he alone knew how to open. Though one would think the process to be complicated, the door swung open with a flick of has wand, and closed again after he stepped through.

Inside, was a room cleaner and more cared for than any other in the house. Not a speck of dust was to be seen, and while most would consider house elves to be the reason, Albus alone was responsible for his maintenance.

The décor was his doing as well, something he was very proud of. The room was much larger than one would expect (and much larger than it had been originally, he had spells he learned at Hogwarts to thank for its increased size). This meant more of an opportunity to use his space to its fullest potential. Underneath his feet was a plush carpet that covered the entire floor.

On the left side of his room were things that didn't seem out of place in the sleeping quarters of a young wizard. In the corner was a king size bed with a few packing trucks on top of it, seemingly unimpressive until noticing the satin bedspread that decorated it. Farther down, but against the same wall, was a red mahogany desk of decent size. On it were many drawers, one in particular stood out from the rest. If examined closely, one could notice it shaking slightly, and accompanying thuds could be heard. It bore a large lock, to keep whatever magical creature that rest inside at bay.

On said desk, sat two stacks of paper and a magical quill that seemed hard at work. The first stack was for blank sheets, the second for completed. On the blanks, the quill could be seen writing 'Sincerely Yours, Albus Dumbledore' In impressive gold ink. Once that was finished, the papers would float over to the completed pile while the quill started the routine over again. Apparently, this station was set up to make Dumbledore's personalized letter paper.

On the wall, above the desk and bed, were many decorations. They ranged from aged newspaper clippings, to red and gold Gryffindor banners, and old family photos.

The right side of the room, was arguably the more impressive one. Most of the wall was taken up by large oak bookshelves. Almost every shelf was crammed with books, and the ones that weren't, were only bare because of the few books that were currently fluttering around the room like butterflies. Plus, the single book, when placed in a certain empty slot, would cause the bookcase to swing open and reveal a secret room. In the room was nothing out of the ordinary, it was a place where Albus could practice spells in solitude, and hide away things that disrupted the flow of the main room. Such as knick knacks, clothes, and mementos of his time at Hogwarts.

The space left above the bookshelf was used to showcase Albus's various awards. The would-be gap was filled with medals, plaques, ribbons, pictures and many other things. The wrapped all of the way around the room, and stopped above a crackling marble fireplace that was at the very back of the room, directly across from the entrance. A slight distance away from the fire were two red armchairs, mirroring those one might find in the Gryffindor common room.

With so much going on, a first time guest would need time to drink in the sights, though for Albus everything was comfortably, and somehow achingly familiar. He had grown to love this room, and when he was home, it was the place where he spent most if not all of his time. Yet, he was still anxious (in a positive sense) about leaving a world of secure familiarity, for an unknown and exciting one.

Not wanting to spend time reminiscing, Albus walked briskly over to his bed where his trunks waited for him. Almost positive he had gathered all he needed, the young man flicked his wand and began heading out the door, with the trunks following.

He descended down the stairs and looked about the room, there was still no one in sight. "Mum! I'm leaving!" Albus called, not too loud, but loud enough for her to hear if she happened to be near by. This was one of the many reasons Albus chose to stay up in his room, his sister was easy to set off, so loud noises were usually avoided at all costs in the Dumbledore household.

After waiting for a few seconds and hearing no answer, Albus decided he wouldn't pursue it any further, and would just leave his mother a note on the fridge. Most likely she was busy caring for Ariana, which is something he wouldn't want to intrude on. Not to mention their goodbye was bound to have been awkward.

As he walked outside (his trunks still in tow) he felt a nagging guilt that he should've tried harder to find his mother, but he shut up the voice in his head by reassuring it that he would be seeing her again soon enough.

With that thought in mind, he walked to the Leaky Cauldron with a new found spring in his step. It seemed as though his exuberance was radiating off of his body, for he was getting even more attention than usual. During his walk he received many friendly winks, nods, and smiles from the likes of storeowners, townspeople, and saucy young women. While he wasn't usually to ham it up while given attention, he couldn't help but shoot back a few winks and smiles here and there. "I don't even know half these people!" Albus thought to himself, though amused nonetheless.

As he came up to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost saddening to realize he wouldn't run into anymore adoring fans. When the thought of his approaching travels popped back into his mind however, he was less reluctant to enter.

When he did, he was quite unsurprised to find the pub looking the same as it always did. Dark, plain, dusty, and still rather welcoming. A small collection of witches and wizards were spread about at different tables drinking unidentified brews out of old mugs. No one seemed to take notice of his arrival, except for the innkeeper Tom.

"Why Albus!" he exclaimed, in such a way that might give the impression they hadn't seen one another in quite some time. "Taking a big trip with old Dogbreath, I hear?" He let out a wheezy laugh at his use of the nickname Dodge had picked up at his time in school. Being the awkward boy that he was, it wasn't often he was able to snag a date, for most girls at Hogwarts found him weak and repulsive. This widely known fact spawned many jokes and rumors at his expense. The most notable one, was that he took to practice snogging on his family dog, because no girl would ever bother with him. And so the nickname "Dogbreath Dodge" was born, and stuck with him throughout his school years.

Albus was quite surprised that Tom was even aware of the name, but figured he probably picked it up while hearing some students gossip one day. "Elphias" The boy corrected kindly, as he pushed up the half-moon spectacles that had slid down his nose. Albus had a strange way about him, he had very good people skills, and had a knack for making others feel comfortable in his presence. Things that might offend, he could say without them batting an eyelash at it, for he could say almost anything, and make it seem like pleasant conversation.

"Yes, well.." Tom began, sounding disappointed, evidently he had expected Albus to join in on his mocking of Elphias. "Dog--the Dodge fellow is waiting for you up in room 3."

"Thanks Tom." Albus replied with a nod before heading off. As he went he could've sworn he heard Tom mumble. "The boy's been talkin' my ear off he has, be glad to be rid of him."

Disregarding what he assumed to be another dig at Dodge, he continued on until he noticed a door decorated with a large number 3. He gave it a quick knock before entering, and the trunks that had continued to follow behind him, landed on a large bed in the center of the room.

Sitting on the edge of the same bed, was Elphias Dodge, who appearing cleaner than Albus had ever seen him. "Albus!" Said Dodge, the smile he now wore could almost be heard in his voice. He rose to his feet and trapped him in a one armed hug. Dumbledore returned the gesture with a smile.

"So, are you ready?" Albus questioned, after time had passed and all repartee had been exhausted.

"Oh yes!" Squeaked Elphias. "While waiting I packed and unpacked my trunks three times, so I must say I'm quite prepared."

"Glad to hear it, I--" But he was cut off when the sound of knocking echoed around the room. "Come in" The two said in unison, and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Tom, a dark brown owl was perched on his arm, and it had a piece of parchment tied to it's leg.

"Owl came for you Albus." In the background Dodge gave him a friendly wave, but the man didn't make a return gesture. "Really? How strange.." Albus rose from the chair he had been seated in and walked up to Tom. "I wonder what this is about? Maybe a friend wishing me good luck?"

Though after unrolling the parchment and reading over the contents, he found that it was far from a friendly good-bye letter.

_To Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_We regret to inform you that your mother, Mrs. Kendra Dumbledore, passed away at exactly 8 o' clock this evening. Your younger brother Aberforth was also notified and it was requested that you return home to assist with the funeral arrangements. Our deepest condolences are sent to both you and your family over your loss._

**Ending Notes: Alright, well that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it..and if you did please feel free to review. Constructive criticism welcome, just no flaming. Over all I think this went well, and while I know I wont be able to get the complex character that is Albus Dumbledore perfectly in character, but I'm doing my best.**


	2. A Brilliant Man's Sorrow

**Notes: Hello out there to the _maybe one_ person who _might_ be reading this! I come to you with a relatively short chapter, compared to the first. I would've liked it to be longer, but once I got to (what is now) the end of the chapter, I realized that it was probably the best stopping point.** **Anywho, in this chapter we get into the more selfish, bitter Albus that was hinted at in DH.** **Enjoy**

The proceeding events happened within a fog, Dumbledore was there to witness them, but in truth he wasn't really present. His mother was dead, his family broken even farther beyond repair. Though the pain one might expect him to feel, wasn't there. Of course he felt something, it was saddening to know that his mother's life was ended only midway through it (by Muggle standards) and deep in his heart he felt the strange hollow feeling that he connected with losing another parent. The pain that was most intense however, was the pain he felt for himself.

Albus Dumbledore paced the carpeted floor of his once tidy room, now more disheveled than anything. His bed was unmade, sheets and pillows thrown to the floor. Books were missing from shelves and strewn about his feet, his once efficient quill was now writing 'Sincerely Yours, Albus Dumbledore' in gold ink on his ceiling. His talent would be wasted… what was he to do now? What purpose did he serve in life.

Albus stood in front of the fireplace and gazed up at the many awards that were hung both above and around it. The manic look on his face was intensified by the glow of the flames, and the heat they provided seemed to be feeding his bitter rage.

_It was a small gathering, to say the least. The guests consisted of Albus, his neighbor Bathilda Bagshot, the Wizard priest who had brought in his mother's casket, his sister Ariana, and their brother Aberforth, who was busy cooing softly in her ear to keep the girl calm. It was risky to bring her out in the open, but it was apparently one his younger brother was willing to take._

_The small amount of attendees was of no surprise to Albus, his mother had not intention of making friends during their time at Godric's Hollow, and her cordial relationship with Bathilda was merely a result of the other woman's persistent kindness, not Kendra's own yearning for companionship. _

All the years he spent climbing to the top, proving his worth, they meant nothing now! A star doomed to fade, forever a babysitter to a mad sister and a disobedient brother. His awards mocked him in the shimmering firelight, Oh how he longed to tear each and every one from the wall with his bare hands…

_As a black casket, adorned with pink and yellow flowers, was lowered into a perfectly sized pit, Albus heard sniffling from behind. He turned to see the culprit, Bathilda, hiding her face in an old handkerchief. His brother Aberforth was far more composed, though Dumbledore noticed his face contort a little as a fresh layer to dirt was placed over the spot that was now their mother's grave. Ariana stood close to his side, stringy blonde hair hung in her glassy eyes. Albus was doubted that the girl understood that it was her doing that caused their mother's downfall (accidentally, of course) but he was sure that she understood that Kendra would not be returning, for Ariana let out a few audible whimpers during the whole thing._

If this hadn't happened, at this very moment Dumbledore would have been traveling the world. He would've mingled with the most famous witches and wizards. He would have used the free time to advance his magical power, achieve more things than ever before. If he had been able to that, then he wouldn't have to worry about ever being forgotten. Now though… his face…his name… his budding legacy, amounted to nothing more than a possible dusty photograph or attendance list at Hogwarts.

_The three of them walked back in the direction of their home. Albus walked faster than the other two, but made sure not to speed too far ahead. Most of the walking had been done in silence, that is until his brother decided to break it._

"_Please!" He began, his voice was desperate, and louder than he had intended it to be. Alarmed, before continuing he gazed at the young girl who his arm was tightly draped around. Her pale face was almost devoid of emotion, only her eyes darted back and forth occasionally, possibly drinking in sights she rarely got to see._

_Relieved that he hadn't disturbed her, Aberforth continued. His voice was lower and seemingly calmer this time, though traces of pleading desperation could still be found. "This is nonsense Albus. Let me stay and take care of her! I'm the best for the job, I'm her favorite."_

_Albus didn't slow his pace, or even look at his brother as he answered him. "We've already discussed this, the answer is no. You need to finish your schooling."_

_This response clearly did not please his brother, who sneered a bit. "School? That old place isn't doing a thing for me, it's filled with a bunch of gits for one, and I'll be glad to be rid of em."_

"_I'm the man of the house now Aberforth, you will finish your education. I for one, am perfectly capable of caring for Ariana."_

"_What?" Spat Aberforth, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. "The man of the house? Like bloody hell you are! Mums been dead for one damn day and you're already king, eh? If anyone's to be in charge, it should be me! I helped her with the house, I helped her with our sister! And what did you do? Nothing! You were busy talking photographs with ritzy snobs, you were!" His voice was hushed as he said these things, but Albus heard every word as if it were being shouted in his ear._

Though hours had passed, that scene was very vivid in his mind. As were the many minutes following had consisted of his and Aberforth's arguing. Eventually his brother succumbed to Albus's wishes, but Dumbledore's head was still throbbing over the frustrating ordeal.

In a way, he almost regretted insisting that Aberforth returned to school when summer ended. In a way, he almost regretted the promise he made about caring for their sister. But no, no, it was the proper thing to do, no matter how much it pained him to do it.

**Ending Notes: Please review **


	3. A Prison Without Bars

**Chapter 3: A Prison Without Bars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be JK Rowling and this would be a much better story.  
**

**Author's Note: To whoever (no one? :]) may be reading this, sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get out.**

The first few weeks of it were agonizing. The time he didn't spend with Aberforth and Ariana, he spent pacing the floor of his room, or whatever room he could find himself alone in. Minutes passed like hours as he gazed longingly out of dusty windows, a prison without bars. Now that he had to be the primary caregiver for his siblings, he was left with little to no time for himself. No frolicking or reading novels outdoors, no making public appearances or keeping up with a social life. The closest he came to contact with the outside world were the times he made brief trips to the grocery store (a task he and Aberfoth switched on every so often) and when he received owls from Dodge.

At first these were a welcome occurrence, reading the man's account of his wonderful travels allowed Albus a brief get away from the hectic tedium that was his home life. Though after time, as his letter's became more detailed and filled to the brim with tales of gripping excitement and adventure, Albus ceased to look forward to his friend's letters, and read each word while consumed with strong resentment. Eventually, he stopped reading them altogether, and just stuffed them under his bed.

He and Aberforth were still at odds when it came to the subject of his schooling, but hadn't argued about it since the funeral. Even so, Aberforth didn't need to say anything in order for Albus to know what he was thinking. Many times when they stayed together, he spotted various signs that his brother wished to bring up the subject. Most happened when they were in the presence of Ariana herself. Before exiting her room, he would often give her one last parting glance, before resting his gaze on Albus, then walking away. Other times he would catch a slight twitch of his hands or mouth, as if he wanted to say or gesture something.

Despite his brother's subtle attempts at swaying him, Albus remained unwavering in his decision. If anything, he had to be thankful of his brother's grudging acceptance, hostility and arguments in the house would have made Ariana far more difficult to care for. He wasn't about to fall into a false sense of security though, Albus was certain his brother would raise hell once school rolled around.

That also aside, while unhappy, Albus was inwardly pleased at how well things were going with his sister. At first, it was nothing short of a nightmare. Compared to his mother and brother, Albus saw her very rarely. So while she was very comfortable with Aberforth, even grabbing his hand when he offered it, she did not feel as safe with Albus. While she seemed to recognize him, she recoiled from his touch and often set off some of her random bursts of magic if he was too persistent about earning her affection.

In a way, once he got past his resentment of being stuck in the house and having to play babysitter, it hurt. Of course he knew it shouldn't, she was unwell and didn't know any better, but her reluctance to accept him was frustrating. The barrier between them made him want to quit, yet at the same time it motivated him to try harder to be the brother he never was to her.

So, he would try. It didn't take long for them to learn that she was more receptive of Albus when Aberforth was around. They began a cautious routine, Aberforth would enter first and talk to Ariana like he normally would. After a few moments Albus would follow, and to keep Ariana calm, Aberforth continued to speak to her as he approached. This managed to distract her enough so Albus could sneak in something quick, like a pat to her head, without her going into a frenzy.

As time passed, he was able to approach her while Aberforth was farther away, like in the doorway. And after that, he could interact with her without him even being in the room. Albus was relieved to have finally won his sister over, but his happiness would be short lived.

Now that he had properly mastered how to care for his sister, he was to be allowed a longer leash around the house. The reason most of his afternoons consisted of time with Ariana and Aberforth was to prepare him for what he would have to face when Aberforth returned to Hogwarts.

Because he had things under more control, he decided it wouldn't be too terrible if he took more time in the day for himself. Aberforth complied with his wishes, but Albus was sure he didn't trust him, and assumed he would begin to shirk his responsibilities. He knew his brother was thinking all of these negative things, even if he tried to hide it. The newfound peace, or mutual tolerance in their relationship still felt a bit shaky.

At first, he cherished his extra freedom. Time alone where he wasn't constantly worried about being needed somewhere else. What more could he ask for? Apparently, much more. The solitude got old fast, and he soon found himself drowning in his old melancholy.

He still didn't feel free enough to leave the house for longer than a few minutes, and his contact with the outside world was still severely limited. Owls came very often, people still expressing condolences, or asking how he and his brothers were doing. He never replied to any of them, he could've but he didn't. What was the point? It would all just be a pack of lies, 'It's a hard time for us, but we're pulling through and hoping for a brighter future.' Bah! More like 'Home life is terrible actually, my brother and I hate each other, and I would love nothing more than to be rid of this wretched house and its burdens'

Long story short, he horribly lonely. Most of it was his own doing, he had many admirer, and he was sure they wouldn't mind exchanging a few letters with him. Call it selfish or snobby, but he felt he deserved better. Better options that is. So many around, but hardly one he could call a true friend. There was Dodge, but he was still off on his trips, and his letters had flown in less frequently, as he seemed to notice that Albus did not intend to respond.

Besides, while the young man had been a close companion of his throughout his school years, it took him until now to realize how shallow the friendship was. They shared trivial time and company with one another, but could never manage to hold a deep, meaningful conversation. Albus required someone more on his level, someone who saw the world from similar eyes, and who he could share burdens and aspirations with.

Alas, such a person probably didn't exist. And if they did, he would never find them. This was his place now, forever and always. Or at least a very long time, from what the could figure.

It didn't do him any good to dwell on dreams either, aside from his social woes, he also had the stress of finding a job looming over his head. The small amount of funds left to them by their mother were quickly depleting, so something would need to be done soon.

Days and days passed, and with each Albus felt his sadness consuming him just a bit more. He didn't let it show in front of his siblings though. For the good of the household, he put on a chipper face whenever he saw Aberforth, and reported to Ariana's room on time when it was his scheduled time to be with her.

At times he wondered if Aberforth ever felt the same as he did. Isolated, frustrated, and worn out. He doubted it though, he was as devoted to Ariana as ever, and his mood had seemed to be improving as of late. Whether this change in character was innocent, or another one of his mind games, Albus couldn't truly say, so he just kept his guard up and tried to avoid being alone in a room with him long enough for him to bring up school again.

More dull days passed, which he endured with a smile as his soul broke down inside. Though just as it seemed like the cycle would never be broken, there was a knock on their door. The unexpected noise after living in such a quite home for the past weeks, set Ariana off. Bursts of magic were exploding all about her room, and she was in such a fit that she refused to allow Albus entry.

So, that was a job for Aberforth. Albus didn't mind at all, besides he would probably benefit more from seeing a new face more than his brother. He approached the door and opened it slightly. He peered through the crack between him and the outside world, and was greeted by the kind face of Bathilda Bagshot.

He then opened the door completely and gave her a smile. Albus took a moment to inhale the sweet summer air before giving her his full attention. Instead of her returning the smile like he had expected her to, she had a queer look on her face. Albus was about to ask her what was wrong, then he remembered the commotion going on in his sisters room. Behind him one could hear wild shrieks and faint flashing light.

With an awkward chuckle he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. There was a moment of silence between them, Bathilda wore an expression on her face that said she wanted to pursue a conversation about what she had just seen and heard. Though as the silence stretched on, and she seemed to realized that Albus wasn't going to comment on it, she moved on to other matters.

"Oh Albus dear! I'm so glad to have caught you this time!" He immediately knew what she meant. Every so often, on his occasional trips outside, he would find a basket of fruit and wizard candies placed outside the door. Each time the basket would be adorned with a bright red ribbon, that would fade to grey whenever a new basket arrived. In the ribbon was always a small card reading 'With love, Bathilda'

"I'm glad you did as well Ms. Bagshot, that last basket was absolutely delightful." It was true. Her baskets were probably the highlights of his days when they came. He adored almost any kid of sweet, practically inhaling every one he could find. Boy, was it lucky for him that his siblings didn't share his sweet tooth.

"I'm so very glad! Your next shall be coming soon, do you have any requests?"

"Raspberry jam would be delightful!" Said Dumbledore honestly, his mouth watering at the thought of spreading some on toast. "Though, I assume you didn't come here just to discuss my sweet preferences with me, am I correct?"

"Well yes." Said Bathilda, giving her tiny head a slight nod. "I don't mean to impose or put burden upon you dear, and you have every right to decline my request. You see, my great-nephew is coming to stay with me, and I believe you two would get on rather well. He's about your age, and he's a bright boy, although he's made a few mistakes.." The old woman paused for a moment to let out a cough, her way of avoiding a subject she'd rather not touch on.

"Anyway Albus, what I want to ask of you is, would you be willing to spare some time to get to know him? I know this may not be the best time, but I figured you could use a new companion as much as he could.. I was actually hoping your positive influence might rub off on him."

This was certainly a strange request. Being called upon by his neighbor to befriend her great-nephew? He immediately felt the urge to decline, politely of course, but looking at her big, pitiful eyes caused him to hold his tongue. Wasn't it just a short time ago when he had wished for a new comrade?

What was holding him back from taking the chance? It would certainly will the lonely gap he had been living with, and if they turned out to be incompatible, at least he could appease Bathida to some extent by trying.

"Why, I'd be delighted to meet him, Ms. Bagshot! Do you have an idea of when he'll be arriving?" He did his best to sound completely enthusiastic, and hoped she hadn't taken note of the time he had taken to mull things over.

The bright smile that appeared on her face told him that she hadn't. "Why, later this evening, if all goes as planned."

"Wonderful. You both may come by at that time, if you wish."

"Thank you, dear." With a wave, she scampered back off to her yard, where he could see her using her wand to rearrange lawn ornaments. "She best hope no Muggles catch sight of her." Albus thought as he went back inside.

All seemed calm now, for no more noise could be heard. This quiet allowed him time to reflect. If he didn't know better… he could almost say he felt excited. When was the last time he felt this way? Probably around the time when he was about to set off with Dodge.

His wish had come true! Well, at least there was a possibility that it had. If this young man was all that Dumbledore had hoped for, maybe their new found friendship would be the thing to lift his spirits.

Albus spent the next few hours tidying up the house. With magical power at his disposal, one might think it an easy task, but it had been quite some time since the house had gotten a completely thorough cleaning.

He made sure to alert Aberforth to the fact that company was coming, something he seemed less than thrilled about. Dumbledore was almost sure that his brother was ready to shout at him, but refrained from doing so when he reminded him that he would disturb Araina. "I will be as silent as the smallest of mice." Albus assured him. "If she gets riled up even the slightest bit, I'm ending it." His brother hissed menacingly, before retreating back to their sister's room.

The time that passed after that seemed like an eternity, and when a light knock finally hit the door, it seemed to take forever for him to reach it. He stood for a moment and took a breath, he didn't want to appear too eager to meet this person.

After feeling fully composed, he opened the door and observed the two figures standing before him.

"Albus Dumbledore, I would like you to meet my great-nephew Gellert Grindelwald."

**Ending Notes: Review, Favorite, tell your friends, your family, and pets.**


End file.
